It's Great to be an Engine (Song)
It's Great to be an Engine is a song from the fifth series. Lyrics :Oh yes, it's great to be an engine and go steaming along :Puff puff puffing along, peep peep peeping along :All the people waving as you speed along :Puff puff puffing along all day :We're all so proud to be famous engines :And travel through the countryside :We're always brave when there hills to climb :No mountain is too high! :Oh yes it's great to be an engine as you're steaming along :Puff puff puffing along, peep peep peeping along :Fly along the rails as your wheels go round :Whiz whiz whizzing around all day :It doesn't matter come rain or shine :There always things for us to do :And in the cold cold Wintertime :We're ready! :When you light the fire and stoke the boiler and we'll be there for you! :Oh yes it's great to be an engine as you're steaming along :Puff puff puffing along, peep peep peeping along :Feel the wind around you as you push along :Puff puff puffing along all day :Just think - how wonderful it would be :To live on the magical Island of Sodor, helping Thomas the Tank Engine and his friends :All day long it would be like a dream come true :If only I could be an engine too... :Oh yes it's great to be an engine as you're steaming along :Puff puff puffing along, peep peep peeping along :Fly along the rails as your wheels go round :Whiz whiz whizzing around all day :Oh yes it's great to be an engine and go steaming along :Puff puff puffing along, peep peep peeping along :All the people waving as you speed along :Puff puff puffing along :Peep peep peeping and puff puff puffing and steam around all day! Characters Series 5 version * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Stepney * Mavis * Skarloey * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Duncan * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Big Mickey * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * The Stone-dropping Boys * The Ffarquhar Policeman * Märklin Engine YouTube World Tour version * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Emily * Spencer * Rosie * Hiro * Bash and Dash * Ferdinand * Belle * Stephen * Connor * Caitlin * Stafford * Millie * Annie and Clarabel * Toad * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Sir Robert Norramby * Sodor Brass Band Locations Series 5 version * Elsbridge * Tower Windmill * Knapford * Crovan's Gate * Dryaw Goods Station * Gordon's Hill * Wellsworth Bridge * Brendam Docks * Arlesdale Castle * Tidmouth Beach * Tidmouth Hault * Crovan's Gate Yards * Knapford Harbour * Hawin Doorey Castle * The Windmill * Henry's Forest * The Viaduct * Henry's Tunnel * Skarloey * Tidmouth Bay * The Flour Mill * Arlesburgh * Lakeside * Lakeside Bridge * Lakeside Junction * The Branch Line Cutting * Cros-ny-Cuirn * Old Iron Bridge * Skarloey Bridge * Ffarquhar Quarry * Sodor China Clay Company * The Woodland Runby * Knapford Bus Yard * Wellsworth YouTube World Tour version * Brendam Docks * Town Square * Rail Under Road Bridge and Signalbox * Knapford * Gordon's Hill * McColl Farm * Three-Track Level Crossing * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford Yards * Ulfstead Castle * Maithwaite * Tower Windmill * The Coal Hopper * Whistling Woods Footage Used Series 5 version * Thomas and Gordon * Edward, Gordon and Henry * Thomas' Train * Thomas and the Trucks * Trouble in the Shed * Percy Runs Away * Coal * The Flying Kipper * Toby and the Stout Gentleman * Old Iron * Duck Takes Charge * Percy and Harold * The Runaway * Percy's Predicament * Woolly Bear * Percy's Promise * Time for Trouble * Gordon and the Famous Visitor * Donald's Duck * Thomas Gets Bumped * Diesel Does it Again * Henry's Forest * The Trouble with Mud * No Joke for James * Trust Thomas * Mavis * Escape * Oliver Owns Up * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure * Four Little Engines * A Bad Day for Sir Handel * Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady * Rock 'n' Roll * Special Funnel * Passengers and Polish * Thomas and Stepney * Train Stops Play * Bowled Out * Henry and the Elephant * Toad Stands By * Thomas and the Special Letter * Paint Pots and Queens * Horrid Lorry * A Better View for Gordon * James and the Trouble with Trees * Gordon and the Gremlin * Bye George! * Double Teething Troubles * Toby's Discovery * Thomas, Percy and Old Slow Coach * Thomas and the Rumours * Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday * Make Someone Happy * Duncan Gets Spooked YouTube World Tour version * Snow Tracks * Pingy Pongy Pick Up * Toby and the Whistling Woods * Gordon and Ferdinand * Wonky Whistle * Thomas and the Rubbish Train * Welcome Stafford * King of the Railway * The Afternoon Tea Express * Old Reliable Edward * Duck in the Water * No Steam Without Coal * Long Lost Friend Deleted and Extended Scenes * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure - A deleted scene of Percy passing the windmill while pulling the mail. * A Bad Day for Sir Handel - A deleted scene of Skarloey going over a bridge with a coach and brake van. * Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady - A deleted scene of Peter Sam's whistle (actually Duck's). * Thomas and the Rumours - A deleted close-up shot of the children by the windmill. * Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday - A deleted scene of the Hatt family passing the watermill on the Sodor Maid. * Duncan Gets Spooked - An extended shot shows Duncan crossing the bridge during the day. * The Trouble with Mud - An extended shot of James starting to climb Gordon's Hill. * Donald's Duck - A deleted scene of Donald puffing into Tidmouth Hault. * Trust Thomas - An extended shot of Thomas after he greets the cows. * Thomas and Stepney - An extended shot of Thomas passing the mountain side with Annie and Clarabel. Trivia * A version without subtitles can be seen on Rescues on the Railways UK VHS, Make Someone Happy and Other Thomas Adventures VHS, Sing-Along and Stories DVD and The Greatest Stories. * In the CGI version, the third verse is omitted and replaced with the first. * The music video was used as an advertisement for the Make Someone Happy and Other Thomas Adventures commercial. In Other Languages Home Media Releases * Sing-Along and Stories * The Greatest Stories DVD Boxsets * Totally Thomas Volume 1 * Totally Thomas Volume 5 * Ultimate Thomas Collection * Best of Collection * Best Tales on the Tracks * Best of Thomas, Percy and James Platinum Edition * Best of Thomas and Best of James Double Feature AUS * Rescues on the Railways * ABC For Kids - Let's Sing and Dance JPN * Sing-Along and Stories 3 * Let's Sing Thomas Songs Together Vol.2 CDS * Surprise Adventures * Thomas' Songs & Roundhouse Rhythms }} Music Video File:It's Great to Be An Engine - Music Video File:It's Great To Be An Engine - CGI Music Video de:It's Great to be an Engine es:Me Gusta ser Locomotora ja:たのしいきかんしゃ Category:Songs Category:Thomas' YouTube World Tour